Simplemente te odio!
by Korris
Summary: "Estar conviviendo con una chica P-E-R-F-E-C-T-A a veces te hecha de cabeza" Mako un chico de 18 años, que no tiene otra cosa que más odie en el mundo que alguien que lo supere en algo, que pasaria si el conoce a ese alguien...
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes no son mios solo escribo por have fun**

No hay cosa que mas odie un hombre que una chica que sea buena en TODO y lo digo literalmente T-O-D-O (deportes, inteligencia, videogames etc), este es mi caso, Korra así se llama la dichosa niña del 2 "B" que (para mi criterio) se cree lo mejor de toda la escuela, a pesar de que no habla con absolutamente nadie más que con los maestros debo decir que la niña es linda, tiene una piel de canela, unos ojos cielo brillantes y un cuerpo que la mayoría de las chicas de la secundaria envidian.

Otro día de escuela, me empezaba a irritar ya que el nuevo curso empezaba y para mi suerte me toca a un lado de Korra.

Afortunadamente el maestro de la primera clase falto, me libre de verla y sentarme a su lado por tan solo una hora.

Pero que rayos! ¿tan rápido se acabo la maldita hora? Y sigue la asignatura que mas me encanta(notese en sarcasmo) Gimnasia una de las preferidas de Korra, en fin después de caminar media escuela llegue al dichoso gimnasio, entre a los vestidores, me puse mi ropa deportiva y tome una botella y lleve mi trasero hasta la cancha donde ahí estaba el centro del universo calentando, como la odiaba siempre ella simpatisando a los directores y maestros, se volvía irritante, la clase paso y ya me tenia a punto de explotar supuse que estaba en los vestidores de mujeres, sin pena alguna entre, había demasiadas chicas unas enojadas a punto de golpearme, otras rápidamente se quitaron los shorts y corrieron hacia mi para que les respondiera algunas de sus "Preguntas" las ignore a todas, al fondo la vi estaba desamarrando las cuerdas de sus deportivas cuando acabo se paro de la banca aprovecha en la posición que estaba, corrí hacia ella, la tome del brazo y la lleve hasta el cuarto de trapeadores, cerre la puerta con seguro la tome de los hombros contra la pared y dije:

-¿Pero que carajos te pasa?- la azote a la pared varias veces, supongo que me pase de la raya, una pequeña lagrima salio de sus ojos y rodó por su mejilla-Ami no me llores-dije

-No me pasa absolutamente nada joven-Wow nunca la había oído hablar y jamas de una manera tan cordial- Por favor déjeme ir, tengo cosas que hacer-Simplemente la solté y se marcho.

Debo decir que tenia una voz preciosa.

* * *

Holyshit! espero y les guste es el primer fic que hago y assdfghjklñlkjhgfdzsdfghj

i hope do you like it


	2. Chapter 2

**"La leyenda de Korra" y todos sus derechos reservados no me pertenecen**

El dia termino, fue un poco agotador ya que en gimnasia nos pusieron a correr 5 vueltas enteras a todo el instituto(Cuyo tamaño era inmenso) Despues lo que paso con Korra las cosas se volvieron tensas en mi autoestima,aunque las demás clases no vi rastro de ella, ¿se habra ido? enserio como me molestaba esa chica, bonita y todo, pero que pesada!, en fin tengo que dejar de sermonearla tanto.

Caminaba junto a mi hermano Bolin: un pequeño desastroso que a sus 16 años seguia siendo el mismo niño travieso y juguetón de todos los tiempos.

Era un silencio tranquilo, miraba al cielo pensando en quien sabe que cosas mientras Bolin jugaba con Pabu un huron que encontramos 2 meses despues de que perdimos a nuestros padres, el estaba escondido en un rincón de un callejón mientras llovia lo vimos muy solito y decidimos quedarnoslo, asi nos hacia un poco de compañia, y gracias a quien sabe logramos salir de la crisis tan grande que tuvimos sin nuestros padres, perdi un año de escuela ya que a los once años sin nadie quien pudiera ayudarte y con un hermano menor que atender las cosas se habian vuelto muy dificiles asi que me fui a trabajar, gracias al dinero ahorrado pudimos conseguir un lugar para vivir con la señora Sato en unos de los tantos departamentos que tenian, aunque debo decir que todos estos años siempre ha sido acogedor estar ahi ya que ella no nos cobraba ni un solo centabo y su hija...su hija era Horriblemente hermosa, ojos de un verde claro muy singular, unos labios rosas preciosos y un cabello negro terriblemente suave.

Creo que ya cambie de tema, en fin estoy muy agradecido con la señora Sato no se la verdad que hubiera pasado con nosotros.

Llegamos al pequeño apartamento, tire la mochila me quite la ropa, Bolin fue a la cocina ha hacerse algo de comer, entre al baño abri la llave y deje que el agua fresca cayera sobre mi cuerpo despejando todo los pensamientos de mi cabeza.

-Oye, Mako!-Bolin me grito desde la cocina-¿Quieres comer algo?

-Ahora no Bo, gracias-No tenia ganas de rellenar mi estomago.

-Como quieras, pero luego no te quejes de por que nos acabamos toda la comida Pabu y yo-lo dijo en tono de advertencia pero a la vez de broma.

Como amaba a ese comelón, siempre haciendo reir a los demás.

Sali de la ducha, me puse la ropa de dormir tome mi mochila la puse sobre en escritorio me sente y comenze a hacer la bendita tarea de biologia era tanta que me quede dormido.

El reflejo del sol me desperto abri lentemente los ojos viendo a un Bolin y a un Pabu muy emocionados viendome como si fuera la cosa más importante del universo.

-Es la cosa más maravillosa del mundo-dijo un Bolin maravillado

-Que cosa- dije medio adormilado

-Tus ojos

-Que tienen mi ojos?

-Hermano tu ojos son el mismo sol ardiente-dijo maravillado viendo mis ojos

-Como digas- me pare del escritorio, tome mi uniforme para cambiarmelo y mi mochila, para esto Bolin ya estaba preparado

Nos dirigimos hasta la escuela, no hubo ni una sola palabra en el transcurso.

Llegamos y nos dirijimos hasta los respectivos salones. Las clases pasaron rápidamente y si ella estuvo en todas y cada una de ellas pero no le formulo una pregunta a ninguno de los maestros, no solto ni una sola palabra. Solo faltaba una ultima clase, ese dia saliamos temprano. Empezo la clase con una larga explicación, Korra ponía democracia atención, Como es que se concentra demaciado en clase y no pensar ni un solo segundo en lo que paso ayer.

-Bueno alumnos hoy habrá tarea en equipo, pero esta vez yo decidiré como irán los equipos-Empezo a decir varios nombres por pura casualidad era de las respectivas parejas sentadas, recargue el codo en la mesa sin ponerle importancia cuando tan solo tres palabras hicieron que me exaltara- Korra y Mako

-Con un carajo! -Grite, toda la clase volteo a verme, solo vi el rostro de Korra opacarse

-Joven Mako, Sabemos que su compañera no es la favorita de todos pero tiene que conformarse con ello- Solo imagine al balde de agua helada que pudo aber estado sintiendo Korra en esos momentos, afortunadamente sono el timbre y todos salieron corriendo, hasta el profesor salio corriendo, creo que hasta grito "al fin viernes".

De repente vi como su cuaderno se empezó a mojar de gotas, estaba llorando, no podia ver sus ojos ya que su cabello tapaba su rostro, tome el mechon que tapaba su rostro, ella dio un pequeño salto de susto y se seco las lagrimas.

-No les des importancia-dije para consolarla, esta bajo la mirada

-No se preocupe joven, no fue por eso, tengo que irme pero necesito su dirección para ir a su casa a hacer el trabajo

-¿Conoces los departamentos de la señora Sato?

-¿Madre de la bellisima chica Asami Sato?

-Esa mera, vivo en uno de los departamentos que queda en el centro de la ciudad, preguntas por Mako y Bolin del 5B, te estaré esperando- le Sonreí y por alguna razón ella se sonrojó.

Me pare de mi asiento y camine hacia la puerta saliendo de la escuela, en la entrada me encontré con Bolin para irnos al nuestro pequeño hogar y como siempre en el camino no hablamos.

Llegamos deje mis cosas en la recamara

-Bolin!-le grite- Va a venir alguien a la casa-Ya no respondió

El timbre sonó, ¿Tan rápido? deje la escuela hace 1 hora, deje que Bolin abriera.

-Mako, te busca una chica! dice que viene a hacer tarea contigo!, ¿Por que no me dijiste que era linda? ya hubiera estado bañadito y perfumadito-salí de la recamara para invitarla a pasar, solo vi como Bolin la había hecho sonrojar.

-Pasa-le dije en un tono serio

-Si-Contesto igual

-Vamos a estar en el cuarto cualquier cosa hablame

-Okeeeey, solo haz que no grite mucho-sonrió picaramente, solo vi la cara de Korra sonrrojada y a la vez avergonzada, frunci el ceño camine hacia Bolin lo pellizque en el brazo y le susurre "Cállate idiota", nunca pensé que Bolin pensara así cada que invitaba a una chica a la casa, aunque siempre teníamos eso, solo que esta vez no.

La guié hasta mi recamara me senté en la cama junto con mi mochila y la palme varias veces en seña de que se sentara, comenzamos a hacer el trabajo, habia un silencio pasivo, decidí romperlo.

-Oye-se asusto un poco y volteo a verme-Perdóname por gritarte y azotarte ayer

-No te apures-sonrió y le devolví la sonrisa.

* * *

Ahora lo puse más largo, dejen rewies quiero ver que opinas porfis c:


	3. Chapter 3

**La leyenda de korra y todos sus derechos reservados no me pertenecen solo uso sus personajes para escribir lo que se me apetesca.**

-¡Korra!- Grito Bolin desde la cocina- ¿Quieres comer linda?

¿Linda? ¿Acaso Bolin tenia permiso de decirle asi? Aunque, no tengo que preocuparme por algo que no es mio.

-Si, allá voy- contesto se paro del borde de la cama donde estaba sentada, solo vi como salio de la habitacion

Me pare de un brinco, tenia un poco de hambre y sali de la habitación dirigiendome hacía la cocina.

-Mira Korra- decia Bolin con entusiasmo- Prepare la comida de la gente del polo sur ¿De ahi es donde vienes no?

-¿Enserio? Hace S-I-G-L-O-S que no como de la comida de donde vengo, ese Tenzin solo me da pan, agua y esa comida seca que comen sus monjes.

-¿Tenzin? ¿Que ese no trabajaba en al ayuntamiento de la ciudad?- pregunte curioso

-Y aun lo hace, oh! ese Tenzin, pues es una larga historia pero se las contare. En el polo sur hay muy poca educación, es una tribu tan pequeña que no puede pagar maestros ni donar dinero para hacer una escuela, entonces a cada niño lo mandan desde muy lejos para poder ir a estudiar, solo que muy pocas veces ves a tus padres, hace 10 años que no veo a mi madre y a mi padre, aún no recuerdo como son exactamente ya que a los cinco años apenas y recuerdas quien erás, pero aunque no los recuerde, los extraño.-una lagrima corrio por su mejilla, no supe que hacer más que tocarle el hombro y decirle:

-Pronto los verás- ella me miro con un poco de esperanza y no tuve otra opción que sonreirle.

-Vamos Korra no llores, mejor hay que bailar- de un brinco se paro en la mesa y comenzo a menear el trasero, Korra se seco las lagrimas y sorbio los mocos cosa que se me hizo un poco asquerosa pero a la vez tierna.

-Baja de la mesa Bolin apenas a la invitada- le dije a Bolin haciendo que Korra riera un poco

-Como digas, bueno estoy muy aburrido y tengo mucha hambre -Respondio Bolin- yo que ustedes empiezo a comer

-Ya rugiste Bo-dije

Wow! Como comia esta mujer no pasaron ni tres minutos y ya habia acabado

-¡Mmm te quedo riquisimo Bolin!-Dijo Korra

-¿Tan pronto acabaste? ¿No quieres mas?-Decia Bolin un poco decepcionado pero a la vez feliz de le que le aya gustado

-Nop, Gracias te quedo riquisimo pero es suficiento por hoy, Tenzin me tiene a dieta-

-Bien, ire a dormir Te quedas Korra?-Dije

-Eh...-Hiba a decir una palabra hasta que Bolin la interrumpio

-Si! si! Korra se queda pasaremos hoooooras de diversion jugaremos con Pabu y platicaremos toooooda la tarde-Decia Bolin emocionado

-Ok!, entonces tu te iras a dormir, me quedare con Bolin a jugar-Contesto Korra

Yeeeeeeeeei-Grito Bolin

Holaaaaaaaa, Feliz año nuevo, Feliz Navidad, Feliz Haloween, Feliz san valentin asdfghjk perdon !porno! poder subir los capitulos lo dejo hasta aqui pero les prometo que esta vez sere un poco mas rapida con los caps los amo


End file.
